1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a polymer mixture which comprises a polyphenylene ether, a polyamide, and an agent to improve the flame-retarding properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymer mixtures which comprise a polyphenylene ether and a polyamide are known from many patent publications. Most of the patent publications provide the possibility of giving the polymer mixtures flame-retarding properties by the addition of flame-retardants.